Thoughts About Our Lives
by Spirits Of Evil
Summary: Thoughts about lives of HxH characters,their thoughts about themselves,blah blah blah. This is my first fic,so plz r&r...enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own any HxH characters or anything,okay?

Rating: T

**A/N:** This fic is about HxH characters, their lives, thoughts, blah blah blah. So plz people, R&R, I'm a beginner and this is my first fic, I need some support, okay? Btw, flames r accepted. All criticism is accepted. Note: There maybe grammar mistakes… 4give me plz.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Thoughts About Our Lives_**

# 1: Hisoka

Who cares?

Who cares about your life?

Who cares if you were an orphan?

Who cares if you lost your parents?

Who cares if you spent your childhood without a bread crumb to satisfy your hunger?

Who cares if you spent that so-called precious childhood of yours among thugs and criminals?

Who cares if you're on a constant killing spree?

Who cares if you play games with others?

Who cares about your love or hatred?

Who cares if you're good or bad?

Who cares if you're dead or alive?

Who cares about your life?

Who loves you?

Does anyone even love you?

Does anyone even care if you end up dying in a trashcan?

You're just a bad dream to others…

You may love some people, though this may be rare,

Yet no one cares about you or your love.

You're resented, scorned, hated, feared,

Everyone loathes you and despises you,

Yet you laugh,

You make them think they're useless,

But are they really useless?

Ha ha… Don't lie to yourself…

No creature is useless in this world…

You're the only living thing on earth that breaks this universal rule,

You're the only one who's useless.

What was your use to people?

You killed them…

Is that of any use for people?

Well, maybe,

Only for souls that are sick of their miserable existence

For those who hate their life and simply want to give it up, but were not having the courage to do so…

But you saved them…

You saved them from that dilemma

Of living their miserable life or letting it go,

You just killed those and gave them rest from their thoughts.

Yes, you have saved them…

But who would save you?

They maybe sick of their life and everything in it,

But no one will ever be a sick as you are.

You're always looked down upon with despise or fear,

But no one has ever regarded you with sympathy…

And you need that…

You need someone to pity your pathetic soul.

The pathetic heart that lies in your sinewy, muscular, strong chest.

Strong? Says who?

No people, I'm weak…

I'm weaker than my card pyramids,

These cards which fall when I lay my finger on them

And I watch them fall…

Same way, if anyone touched the weak part in my soul, deep down,

I fall…

And you all will watch me fall…

Like my card pyramids.

A/N: So, guys… This is the first chapter. As you all noticed, its genre is angst, like most of my future fics. I never expected my first fic will be angst, but..um..ahem..well, I found out that I was really bad at other genres and I am better at angst.Anyway, plz review. Stay tuned for chapter two. Bye !


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do not own HxH or any of its characters or anything else, okay?

**A/N: **Hey everyone! a really wide grin appears on face I am back! And I have with me the second chapter of my fic. As I promised, this chapter is dedicated to **shadow-wind auror,** the first reviewer of my fic and a personal friend of mine. A million thanks to you An-chan !

So, the usual request, with an additional "please" to everyone. Plz… r&r and enjoy! (Ps: Grammatical mistakes are possible, so forgive me plz!)

**Rating: **T

Thoughts About Our Lives 

**#2: **Illumi:-

Raven strands of silk as black as the night 

Get lost in the darkness of ebony eyes.

Skin as pale and ghastly as the shades of a full moon

And the grace of a midnight breeze.

Behind this magnificent beauty, lies,

A heart that died years ago,

And buried beneath eternal ice.

Awakenings are possible,

But they are short,

Like the rise of the dead from their grave,

Or like the screams of a captive locked in a damp dungeon

That fade away in the darkness.

White robe tarnished with red,

Scarlet blood covering the surroundings;

Yet the same expression plastered on the face,

Features so quiet and peaceful,

Like the face of an immortal angel.

The serene view yet hides beneath,

A soul that desires the joys of life;

Thirsty for a fleeting kiss or a tight embrace,

Demanding from someone to say "I love you",

Needing sympathy,

Needing affection,

Needing love,

Wanting to smile like an innocent child,

Wanting to cry,

Wanting to live the way others live.

But he can't,

His life is his, yet he does not own it.

He was taught that his life belonged

To he who paid the higher price,

Just like a puppet in the hands of a puppeteer

Or like what a slave is to his master.

So, don't just be fooled by grace or magnificent beauty,

Look deep inside the bottomless eyes,

Unlock the door to the melancholic heart

And wander through it.

Try to understand what lies deep down,

Uncover the mysteries inside that dark chamber

And free the despondent soul imprisoned in there.

A/N: Phew! Second chapter done at last! I was too scared I would lose the inspiration to continue, but I am really happy that it went all right.Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading. People, I still need your advice, so plz, read and review, and I add a lot of emphasis on the word "review".

Every review can be useful for me and can help me improve my writing. Anyway, bye and stay tuned for chapter three !


	3. Chapter 3

Hey all!!!

This is the third chapter of my first fic ever. I never expected to have any response for the fic when it was first made, but fortunately, I got the response much later, which made me really happy. Thanks a lot to everyone who reviewed, and I am glad to tell you all that this chapter is written based on your support and encouragement. Love you all!!!

**THIS CHAPTER IS GRATEFULLY DEDICATED TO:-**

**1. Shadow-wind auror: Thanks a lot!!! You've been the first reviewer for both the chapters. **

**2. Bloodoftheangels: Glad you liked the poem. Thanks a lot!!! **

**3. Dimension guardian: I didn't stop writing and I don't intend to. That is, unless I have a writer's block, which should be sometime far, 'cause I have a lot of stuff to be worked on now, though not yet introduced to Thanks a million!!! **

**4. AngelofElements: Thankfully thank you, because you thankfully need to be thanked!!! XD You're the best, AngelofElements!!! **

**5. oOo I shall rule the world oOo bow down before me oOo: You're such a great critic and friend. Thanks a lot, and I _mean _a lot!!! **

**P.S. I'm not sure of the psychological analysis of the character, so if it's not the same as what it has to be, just think of the poem to be something poetic and don't flame me about it, because I really don't give a damn about flames, and they don't mean anything more than trash to me. I very much welcome reviews (positive or negative) and constructive criticism. I just don't want people insulting me, or I might end up publicly embarrassing them, and badly, being the badass that I somehow am.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HunterXHunter or any of its characters. I just own the poem.**

Okay, now on with the chapter...

* * *

**KURORO**

Seemingly pure angelic innocence...

Transparency...

Composure kept firm...

Serene self-possession...

The scent of wisdom wanders through the graceful soul,

Like the fragrant breeze invades the seashore...

Exquisite magnificence,

Reveals through the ivory skin...

The shades of royalty caressing the lithe figurine...

Amidst all the calm beauty,

A warm tear descends down the soft cheek,

Releasing the pressure...

Easing the pain...

Setting free the hidden soul...

Relieving the unrelieved tension...

The tear falls to the ground...

Lithe fingers dry the wet cheeks...

Quick faint sobs can be heard...

And a cough to regain the placid tone...

Lest someone might come by,

And behold the strong self collapse...

Why couldn't he cry?

What forces him to be firm,

When he needs a shoulder to cry on?

Then he realized it was fate...

Fate was what destined him

To always hide what he truly feels...

It had never been so easy,

And never will it be...

So he just sighed,

And dried his tears once more...

Leaving the whole place behind...

And the tear that fell to the ground...

Its warmth still not evanescing...

Its glow shall remain bright on the ground forever...

Giving the slightest scent of life

To the stone floor...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------TBC------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A/N: **Okay. So how do you people like this one? Is it the same quality as the others? Is it better or worse? Am I improving or not? Is the psychological analysis right or wrong? I really don't know that part, so I'm counting on you people to tell me. I really hope you like it, but I think I will be having a writer's block regarding this fic. I just don't know who's gonna be next. I think you all can help. So until I update this fic or "The Bleeding Conscience", Ciao!!!


End file.
